My Window
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: He left through her window, taking everything she knew with him. When he came back, he expected her to be the same way he had left her. Too bad, things don't always turn out that way. SasuIno Collaboration with Drunksonic


Hi! Well, I have no idea if this is the first time this is being done, but Drunksonic and I have decided to do a collaboration. :] Hahaha So the chapters will be mine, Drunksonic's, mine, Drunksonic's, etc. The reason this chapter is italicized is because it serves as a prologue flashback for the rest of the story. Drunksonic will explain more in her intro. xD Well, we hope you enjoy this! Have a nice read!

* * *

--My Window--

**Disclaimer: **Yammy doesn't own Naruto, but Drunkie's dog is queen of England.  
**Summary: **He left through her window, taking everything she knew with him. When he came back, he expected her to be the same way he had left her. Too bad, things don't always turn out that way. SasuIno (Collaboration with Drunksonic)

* * *

"_And that is how the Transformation Jutsu is preformed! Any questions?" A tall Iruka-sensei asked his semi-impressed students. His hand reached up to comb back the hairs that had fallen in front of his face. Seeing as there were no other questions, the brown-haired teacher decided he should let the students take a crack at performing the jutsu. "Do I have any volunteers to want to try doing it?"_

_Immediately, quite a number of student shot their hands in the air. In particular, a beautiful blue-eyed blonde was eager to want to perform the jutsu. She was, after all, the best girl of her year. She wanted to show just why she deserved that title._

_A few seats away from her right, an enigmatic onyx-eyed boy also reached high in the air. His head turned slightly to smirk at the blonde. He was also the best, but from the boy's part. He was going to show the blonde who was the best between the two._

"_Ah…okay. Let's see. Why don't we have Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke up here?" The rest of the children slightly lowered their hands with a bit of sadness in their faces. The two best in the class. Iruka-sensei always picked them when he felt that the jutsu was going to be hard. But then again, this was going to be an interesting show down._

_Ino and Sasuke were best friends but eternal rivals in the academic field. The other always wanted to prove to the other that he or she was better. It usually ended in a tie, but so far, Sasuke was beating Ino by a mere few points._

_Sasuke and Ino slowly started walking down towards the front of the classroom. On their faces was a look of striving to become better, wanting to win. They both stood in front of each other, performed the necessary hand moves, when suddenly, a burst of smoke covered them completely. The children gasped: Ino and Sasuke traded places!_

"_Oh! Sasuke, you look so pretty as me!" Ino-turned-Sasuke exclaimed._

_Sasuke-turned-Ino merely rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Very funny."_

"_Okay, Sasuke and Ino, turn back to your regular selves now. It's time for a break. Everyone, you outside and have fun." The children ran out of the classroom in an instant. Sasuke and Ino quickly released the jutsu. Smiling towards one another, the two left the room._

"_I guess it's a tie again." Ino quietly giggled._

"_Yeah, just you wait. I'll get you next time." _

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun." Ino winked towards the Uchiha. She leaned forward ad kissed him lightly on the cheek. A red hue appeared on both their faces. Sasuke and Ino were close, but they had never gone as far a kissing!_

"_What was that for?" Sasuke said as he looked at Ino curiously._

"_I just wanted to," Ino's usual loud self was beginning to diminish. In its place, a shy form was appearing. "Congratulate you for doing well on the jutsu."_

"_Oh. Okay then." _

_The children continued walking towards the playground at a slow place. Ino was mentally hitting herself for her act. Congratulate you for doing well on the jutsu? Really? Wow, was she stupid. Did she honestly think Sasuke was going to buy that? Kami-sama, he did not need to know that she was beginning to develop a crush on him. That would ruin their entire friendship._

_But she wasn't going to let that happen. No matter how much she feel in love with Sasuke, Ino was not going to be the reason Sasuke no longer talked to her. She would keep her feelings to herself, and that would be that. Besides, what were the chances of Sasuke falling in love with her: slim to none. And slim just left Konoha._

_Sighing to herself, In's blue orbs turned to the side to take a glimpse of the Uchiha. Ino had never quite felt that way she did for him towards anyone else. She blamed her hormones. But then again, could it be more than hormones? After all, she and Sasuke had a lot in common. They easily got along. They were each other's best friends. What if Sasuke felt the same way she did about him?_

_Ignoring that thought, Ino followed Sasuke towards the huge group of children from their class. For the rest of the time, the blonde paid no heed to her previous thoughts. She just enjoyed her time with the raven-haired boy. Finally, they went back inside. A few hours later, the children were dismissed to go home. Once again, Sasuke and Ino walked together out of class._

_Little did Ino know, however, Sasuke did feel the same way. There was something about the blonde that just attracted him to her. She was so much fun and so unlike all the other girls in his class. She saw him as him, not from the great Uchiha clan. She was the only one who would dare challenge him, dare beat him at anything. Once they had finally reached the Yamanaka residency, Sasuke turned to look at Ino._

"_This is my house. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ino said before turned to leave. Suddenly, she felt a hand grip at her arm. She turned to look at Sasuke. "Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to say congratulation to you, too." The Uchiha leaned towards Ino's soft cheek and kissed it softly. "Bye."_

"_Bye." Ino's mesmerized formed said towards a running Uchiha._

* * *

_Years later, Sasuke and Ino were no longer the same children they had been at the Academy. Not they were Genin fighting for a chance to become Chuunin. It was the Preliminary rounds, and odds were, that not each of the Rookie Nine would become Chuunin. But the two teenagers, the ones who had once been the best in their class, had the same drive in their eyes as when they fought to prove who was the best. Ino and Sasuke would become Chuunin._

"_Yamanaka." Ino hear a baritone voice behind her. She was completely alone in with the voice. She knew exactly who it was. The same person who, without a fail, made her heart stop instantly. Ino turned around, a perplexed look on her face._

"_Sasuke." A smile quickly appeared on her features. "What brings this lovely surprise?"_

"_Cut the crap, Ino."_

"_All right, fine. I see you're in no mood for sweet talk. What's up?"_

"_I just wanted to." The Uchiha stopped midsentence. What was he doing? It had been years since they had talked. Why was he talking to her now of all times? He should be worrying about himself and no one else, especially not this particular blonde._

_In an instant, Ino walked towards the Uchiha. A bright smile on her face. Despite the fact that Sasuke hadn't uttered everything he wanted to, she knew what he had meant. So he still remembered her. Well, that definitely made her feel more confident at the moment._

"_You don't have to say anything. I understand. Thank you. I'll be leaving before I cause you any more trouble with Forehead girl." Smiling softly, Ino began walking past the Uchiha when a hand gripped at her arm. Perplexity once again over took her pretty features._

"_Good luck." The Uchiha muttered quietly. His face let out no emotions, but Ino knew they were there. She nodded and swiftly planted a kiss on his lips._

"_Congratualtions. For the win. I know you'll win." Ino explained before he opened his mouth. "Bye."_

"_Thanks. Bye." The Uchiha let the Yamanaka go. After all those years, years of pretending to hate and years spent building ice around his heart, it still amazed him how one look at Ino made it slowly melt away._

* * *

_Not too long after the exams, Sasuke had left the village, but not before saying goodbye to someone special. He had planned on secretly going to her room, leaving the note, and getting out as quickly as he could. He had not expected her to wake the instant he had sent to leave._

"_You're leaving Konoha, aren't you?" The Uchiha's back was towards Ino. Sasuke's entire body stiffened. Turning back slowly, he looked at Ino._

"_I have to."_

"_To get power."_

"_To be able to kill Itachi." The two stood in silence for a while. "I explained everything in the letter." Sasuke quietly said._

"_Are you coming back?" Ino timidly asked. She didn't know exactly how to feel. Should she feel sad or angry that he was leaving? Or should she feel loved and happy that he had come to tell her he was leaving?_

"_I'm not sure." This was becoming more painful by the minute. He didn't want this. He shouldn't have come here. This was making it more difficult to leave._

"_Okay then." Ino nodded. She pushed herself off her bed, clad in purple pajamas, and walked towards her window. Towards Sasuke. "I hope you come back soon."_

"_Me too." Slowly he felt himself lean towards Ino, his heartbeat increasing by the minute. "For you, I will."_

"_For me." Ino and Sasuke's lips were at an extremely close proximinity. It didn't take longer for the two's lips to find comfort in one another. The kiss itself was full of passion and desire. Words that had not been spoken in years were uttered in that single kiss. Finally pulling apart, Ino and Sasuke stared contently towards one another. Nodding, Sasuke caressed Ino's cheeks and climbed out the window. Ino quietly closed the wondow._

_Ino watched Sasuke's figure become smaller and smaller by the second. All her love and wishes going along with him. But who knew, maybe one day, one far way day, all that would return to her. Maybe when she least expected it. Wiping a lonesome tear from her face, Ino climbed into bed. Taking hold of Sasuke's letter, she began to read it. Tears poured down her face._

_One day, her window would open again. Her love, wishes, and most importantly, Sasuke, would return to her again. _


End file.
